


i like you (a lot) more than i planned

by dancingmochi1024



Series: adorable giant meets flirty bucheon boy [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's perspective, Cafe/Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, because btexo for life, more like baek's musings on chanbaek basically, sehun is mentioned - Freeform, slice of life??, some bts members are mentioned, sort of established relationship?, they are still navigating, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmochi1024/pseuds/dancingmochi1024
Summary: Baekhyun likes kissing Chanyeol. To an unhealthy level maybe. Maybe. Or he's just head over heels for his best friend (boyfriend?) and is having a surprisingly easy time admitting it.





	i like you (a lot) more than i planned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit ago, and finally decided to post it after making some tweaks. It's not very long because I'm too impatient to write down all my ideas, but I tried to make it pretty cute. It's a kind of slice of life chanbaek in baek's perspective, and has no angst!! Only fluff!! Because that's how we do things in this household.
> 
> This is not a sequel, by the way; it's just another idea I had. Even though baek's not flirty in this one, it's because he's a bit too dazed and new to their relationship, so he's a bit preoccupied with being whipped at the moment. Though, I do love reading (and writing) flirty Baek!
> 
> Also, I just really like writing in Baek's perspective, idk why, even though yeollie is my bias. Maybe because we're both whipped for the same mans lmao. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and leave a comment!! I love validation!

 

 

Baekhyun likes kissing Chanyeol. A lot.

He likes seeing Chanyeol’s eyes soften, likes the way his lips part when he leans in and that he can taste the unmistakable remains of his signature strawberry milkshake. Sometimes Chanyeol’s eyes crinkle up when he laughs with his whole body and pulls Baekhyun in by the shoulder.

He likes that he can feel him laughing against him, his happiness spreading like a virus as Baekhyun pulls back. He can feel the smile through their kisses and it makes him rethink his concept of happiness, because whatever they have feels too good to be true. Chanyeol reminds him of a knight, Baekhyun muses. A clumsy one, with mismatched armor and Yoda-like ears, but a knight nonetheless.

Shaking his head out of his musings, Baekhyun rests his cheek on his hand, glancing at Chanyeol next to him. He’s smiling faintly at the laptop screen in front of them at their booth in the café they frequent.

 

(He faintly recalls Sehun scowling at them one day, informing him with disgust that the booth belonged to no one, and certainly wasn’t _theirs_. Finger quotes and all.)

(He also recalls Chanyeol sticking his tongue out, pulling him further into his side, and throwing a ketchup packet at Sehun’s face.) 

(It makes him smile to this day.)

 

 

………………….

 

 

 

He follows the way Chanyeol’s large eyes dance looking at the actors in nonsensical situations. It’s a comedy - one of Baekhyun’s favorites. They’d normally watch it back at Baekhyun’s dorm, but it hadn’t exactly been a normal day.

He’d gone to Chanyeol’s dorm earlier in the afternoon to take him away someplace where they’d be alone. He was met with the sight of Chanyeol quickly wiping his tears against his sleeves, trying to smile as he brokenly greeted him, and Baekhyun’s heart had dropped to his stomach.

It had taken an especially long hug, a trip to the carnival an hour away and an ice cream store to get Chanyeol smiling like usual again, and Baekhyun felt relieved.

There had also been a few kisses involved here and there, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to overthink it because he’s just happy his best friend ( _Best friend? Boyfriend?_ He doesn’t know, at this point) is laughing again.

 

 

………………….

 

 

They’re digging into a plate full of fries when Baekhyun realizes he also likes the way Chanyeol’s hair looks lighter in the waning sunlight of the sunset. Likes it so much that he doesn’t mind that he sounds like a goddamn poet in his head. He has plenty of time saved for self-deprecation later, and right now is not the time for that.

Chanyeol lets out a loud bark of laughter, eyes fixated on the laptop and Baekhyun has half the mind to think they might be kicked out if his idiot doesn’t shut up. But Chanyeol smiles at him and all he can do is smile back.

 

 

(He can also feel his face heat up. Just a little bit. It’s barely noticeable. Or at least that’s what he wants to believe.)

 

………………….

 

After a while, Baekhyun finds himself playing with the rings on Chanyeol’s right hand, distractedly watching the climax of the movie. His head is resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder, and he feels Chanyeol nuzzle against him occasionally.

His mind flutters away from the movie again and he wonders what they are exactly.

He gathers that they’re still partners in crime, if the hole on the wall next to Junmyeon hyung’s front door is anything to go by. They still watch superhero movies on Thursday nights, go eat low-priced yet savory Chinese food whenever they’re free in the evenings, and are the loudest dumbasses in their friend group.

Except it feels like he’s hyper aware of Chanyeol’s presence everywhere now. From his favorite game rooms and cafés, to the top of the emergency contacts list their residence hall receptionist made them fill out. It’s odd, he knows, because Chanyeol is ten times more likely to end up in an emergency than he is, so he should’ve picked Junmyeon hyung or Kris hyung instead.

 

It was an impulsive decision – his name automatically coming out when the lady told him he’d forgot to fill that part of the form. He’d only realized when she raised an eyebrow at him and narrowed her eyes. As if she was asking him whether they were thinking of the same klutzy giant who almost set fire to his room because of scented candles and a hidden puppy ( _Toben, Baek. His name is Toben._ Chanyeol had said, shielding the puppy from Baekhyun’s glaring eyes). His face had grown hot and he had quickly made an excuse to walk away as fast as possible.

 

He remembers the memory with as much embarrassment as fondness.

 

(He kept telling himself he’d change it at some point, but the thought vanished once he saw Chanyeol’s eyes turn into crescents when he found out.)

 

 

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol intertwines their fingers as he clasps his large hand over Baekhyun’s smaller one. Everything feels so natural, that he wonders whether kissing his best friend is supposed to be this easy.

He knows for a fact that best-friendships don’t always make the perfect relationships. Jimin and Taehyung were the perfect example of that. Everyone thought they’d end up together, and they did. The most unexpected change was their clear absences from campus parties that seemed weirdly quieter. But then they broke up and went back to partying and being platonic soul mates. The only thing that remained from their relationship was the cringey nicknames they’d tried to use.

 

 

(He had cackled with Chanyeol last week when they’d come to one particular party at Jaebum hyung’s house with coos of ‘Diminie’ and ‘Hyungie’, and Min Yoongi supervising them, looking like he’d either kill them or jump out the window if he had to endure another second of their drunken asses.)

 

He smiles at that thought; they might not have made it work as a couple, but they were as inseparable as ever.

 

 

………………….

 

 

 

The movie is almost finished, Baekhyun realizes as the music softens and the two main characters decide to end their relationship amicably.

A part of him wonders if that’s gonna be him and Chanyeol soon enough, but Baekhyun’s reminded of Chanyeol’s soft, hurried kisses before he runs off to his band practice late, and can’t imagine going to back the way they were before they drunkenly made out 4 months ago. Not as long as he can remember how fast his stupid heart was beating when Chanyeol asked him on a date instead of telling him it was a mistake like he thought he would.

“Thank you for this, Baekhyunee.” Chanyeol says suddenly in the middle of the movie, his smile soft and genuine, like the ones Baekhyun feels like are reserved for only him. The kiss against his cheek is a welcome surprise and can’t stop the matching grin spilling from his lips.

Baekhyun really, really likes kissing Chanyeol.

 

 

………………….

 

Chanyeol goes to the bathroom after they talk lightly for a bit and Baekhyun leans his head against cushioned wall of the booth as he closes his eyes.

Someone places a cold coffee with two straws in front of him, and Baekhyun cracks his eyes open. He didn’t think they’d ordered anything else, but one look from the waiter says everything.

Baekhyun smiles gratefully at Minseok, who has his eyebrows raised. Baekhyun raises one eyebrow back, slightly confused. 

 

“What?”

Minseok rolls his eyes. “Enjoy your drink, Baekhyun. Both of you are going to have to start ordering more than just fries if you’re going to hog the booth for the whole day.”

Baekhyun lets out a laugh. “You almost sound jealous. You’re just annoyed your paycheck isn’t as big as Seokjin said it would be.”

Minseok scowls. “That asshole tricked me. I don’t blame him though; I would’ve done the same. All that time with that tall philosophy major finally got to him.” He sighs and admits, “It’s a nice place, though. And we get to exchange dad-jokes in between shifts so it’s not that bad.”

“You’re so lame. Go back to your job, hyung.”

Minseok rolls his eyes again. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll let you get back to lover boy.”

Baekhyun sputters at that, the teasing lilt in his voice replaced with embarrassed scoffing because he doesn’t know what to say to that. Minseok’s laughter fades when he walks away and Chanyeol slides into the seat next to him soon after.

 

 

“Why does your face look red? Are you feeling okay?” Chanyeol asks with concern, his hand up against Baekhyun’s forehead before he can reply.

 “Yeah, I’m fine, just a little warm.” Baekhyun manages to say. Chanyeol puts down his hand and holds Baekhyun’s hand.

“Good! I’ll just go pay our bill, and we can go to the store across the street to buy those cat headbands you wanted.”

 

Baekhyun blinks. It had been an offhanded comment he’d made a few days ago, and he was sure Chanyeol had zoned out, concentrating too hard on writing a song for an upcoming gig with his band.

Chanyeol kisses him quickly while he’s distracted and asks Minseok to bring the bill. Baekhyun is still slightly dazed as Chanyeol pulls him to his feet. His chest feels weird and light and he doesn’t know what to make of it. ( _Fuck, Baekhyun, get it the fuck together_ ).

Then Chanyeol suddenly bumps into the glass door of the café and brings his hand to cover his nose, face scrunched in pain and embarrassment. Baekhyun laughs as the automatic doors open, dragging Chanyeol out by the hand.

 

He's pretty sure at this point, he just likes all of Chanyeol.

 

 

 


End file.
